Código L
by Mii-chaan
Summary: Imediatamente, dezenas de pensamentos invadiram sua mente. Lembranças de uma vida. Sussurros de um passado não muito distante."
1. Prólogo

Esta fanfic contará a história de L. Sua vida no orfanato... Como ele se tornou o maior detetive do mundo. Enfim, tudo o que eu sempre quis saber.

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Death Note não me pertencem. Por enquanto...

Qualquer erro me avisem, essa fic não foi betada.

Boa leitura!

-

Código L

-

_Olhou pela janela, a chuva caía lá fora. Aproximou-se mais e soltou suavemente seu hálito no vidro, embaçando-o. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre ele e delicadamente deslizou seus dedos finos, desenhando um pequeno L na superfície._

_L..._

_Esse era seu nome, era assim que o chamavam. L. Só L. Apenas uma letra. E ele gostava. Porém, não podia deixar de sentir saudades do seu outro nome. Sim, aquele que há muito ninguém pronunciava._

_Sorriu._

_Abriu vagarosamente a porta e saiu. Sempre gostara de chuva, de sentir a água cair sobre sua pele. Uma sensação que, para ele, era indescritível. Fechou os olhos e escutou... Os sinos._

_Sinos..._

_Imediatamente, dezenas de pensamentos invadiram sua mente. Lembranças de uma vida. Sussurros de um passado não muito distante._

-

Continua...

Comentem, façam uma autora feliz =)


	2. Neve

Bom, obrigada a todos que me mandaram comentários, fiquei super feliz *.*

O capítulo não foi betado, então, quaisquer erros me avisem.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Death Note não me pertencem... Infelizmente *Se joga da ponte*

Boa leitura!

-

Código L

-

Inglaterra, inverno de 1984.

As árvores ao longo do caminho estavam quase sem folhas. O chão antes esverdeado e coberto por gramíneas, agora se encontrava branco por causa da neve que insistia em cair.

O garoto caminhava o mais rápido que podia, deixando na macia neve suas pequenas pegadas. Ao longe podia ouvir uma voz familiar lhe chamando. Sua mãe, com toda a certeza.

Vestido com um conjunto azulado, gorro, cachecol e grandes botas andou até avistar o jardim de sua casa. Ali, também, havia branco em todos os lugares. A água que jorrava da fonte no centro do local estava completamente congelada.

Próximo dali, dois homens com macacões acinzentados limpavam a neve que cobria a passagem para a garagem. O típico cenário de inverno. Na entrada da casa outros homens, todos de preto, faziam a segurança. Entre eles reconheceu a presença feminina que o chamava.

- Mamãe – Pronunciou calmamente, andando em sua direção.

- Filho! – Exclamou, pegando-o pelo braço e puxando para dentro da mansão – Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não é para você sair sozinho?

- Mas...

- Por favor, não venha com desculpas. Agora, me diga onde estava.

- Procurando pistas – Respondeu sentando-se no sofá.

- Pistas?

- Sim – Disse levantando os braços e pulando de onde estava – Do tesouro – Continuou, arrancando do bolso um pedaço de papel e mostrando-o para mãe.

- Estava seguindo isso?

- Sim.

- Quem lhe deu?

- Papai.

- Eu sabia. Escute, não faça mais isso. Ok?

- Está bem – Seguiu até a taça na mesa ao lado do sofá e destampou-a, pegando uma bolinha de chocolate suíço.

- Lawliet... – Pronunciou a mãe com as mãos na cintura.

- Mas...

- Sem mais – A mulher ajoelhou-se arrancando da mão do filho o doce e em seguida abraçou-o – Sabe que tudo que fazemos é para o seu bem, não sabe?

- Sei...

- Sabe que não deve comer isso e nem andar sozinho, não é?

- Sei...

- Então, agora suba.

- Está bem.

O garoto subiu as escadas de mármore até seus aposentos. O quarto possuía as paredes brancas que contrastavam com o azul dos móveis. Havia ali um armário, uma escrivaninha, uma cama e alguns brinquedos jogados pelo chão.

Deu alguns passos até a janela e se aproximou, liberando nela seu hálito. No esfumaçado do vidro, desenhou um avião. Sempre quisera voar. Porém, seus pais diziam que era perigoso demais. Olhou pela janela e pode reconhecer ao longe a limusine de seu pai. Sorriu. Ia vê-lo depois de tantos dias. Voltou-se para trás e saiu em direção a entrada da casa.

O chofer abriu a porta para seu patrão sair. Saiu. O homem vestido com um terno e carregando uma pasta na mão, já possuía alguns fios brancos em seu cabelo bem penteado. Seus olhos azuis reluziam, logo abaixo sua barba bem feita emoldurava seu rosto.

- Papai!

- Filho, como você está? – Perguntou levantando o menino nos braços.

- Bem.

- Ian – Chamou a mulher que o abraçou junto a criança – É bom vê-lo.

- Digo o mesmo Evelyn, querida.

- Pai, como foram os negócios?

- Bons – Respondeu olhando para a esposa com ar preocupado – E você, cuidou de sua mãe?

- Claro, como prometi.

- Não deu trabalho?

- Não.

- Bom... – Interrompeu Evelyn – Hoje ele saiu sozinho seguindo o mapa que você lhe deu.

- Lawliet é perigoso, você sabe...

- Sim, mas eu estava atrás do tesouro.

- O mapa era só do jardim, não saia da propriedade. O que estava fazendo lá fora?

- A probabilidade de o mapa ser falso era de 99% então resolvi procurar no lugar que melhor teria condições de abrigar um tesouro.

- Probabilidade? Você sabe o que é isso?

- Claro.

- Filho...

- Ian – Pronunciou a mulher – De qualquer forma não deveria dar essas coisas a ele. Você estimula atitudes ruins por parte do garoto.

- Eu? Eu? – Colocou o menino no chão – Entre agora.

Lawliet não discutiu, sabia que não havia modos de fazer seu pai mudar de idéia. Era uma pessoa decidida e severa, assim como sua mãe. Eles, apesar de inúmeras brigas formavam um casal perfeito. Evelyn era dez anos mais jovem que o marido e também possuía olhos azuis. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros e seu gênio extremamente forte.

- Você acha que a culpa é minha? É culpa minha tudo isso?

- Não disse dessa forma... Mas essas coisas que você dá para ele fazer...

- Ele gosta.

- Eu sei... Mas, ele é uma criança frágil.

- Você acha que não sei disso?

- Ok, Ian. Não vamos brigar, pelo menos hoje.

- Tem razão – Disse o homem, se recompondo.

- Como foi?

- Péssimo. A situação é pior do que pensávamos.

- O quê? – Perguntou assustada.

- Eles querem mais dinheiro...

- Mais? Acabamos de enviar uma quantia imensa!

- Parece que não foi o suficiente.

- Não acredito. E o projeto?

- Estão procurando.

O garoto escondido atrás da porta de madeira ouvia a conversa dos pais atentamente. Não compreendia o que falavam, porém sabia que era importante. Resolveu sair dali. Seguiu até a cozinha, onde alguns empregados preparavam o almoço. Pegou um pequeno banco e o posicionou diante da pia. Estendeu as pequenas mãos e começou a lava – las, enquanto pensava nas palavras de seu pai.

-

Continua...

-

Comentários? =)


End file.
